Earth 47 Snowbarry
by cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot showing an Earth where Barry is the powerless ally and boyfriend of Caitlin Snow who is secretly the protector of Central City, Killer Frost.


**Since the last Snowbarry oneshot I did last year was so popular I decided to try another one. I may have gotten inspiration from a story where Barry becomes a vigilante Zoom and another one where Caitlin became Killer Frost and Barry tries to help her as a partner but I can't remember the name for that one.**

There are infinite Earths in the multiverse and the lives of Barry Allen in these earths compared to Earth 1 can be quite similar and quite different. There is one where the Particle Accelerator created a protector of Central City but it was not him and it was one of the various Earths out there where Barry ended up with the Caitlin Snow of his Earth but they met under different circumstances than they did non Earth 1.

On an Earth known as Earth-47, Barry Allen was finishing up work after a day of his job in the forensic department of the Central City Police Department while speaking to his friend and co-worker Hunter Zolomon, "So that masked mercenary was apprehended right here in Central City by Killer Frost, what was the guy's name Deathstroke or something?" Hunter asked Barry and he nodded telling Hunter he got the name right. "I bet if I was a metahuman I would be a better protector of Central City than she is, I could have super speed zooming through on the hunt for criminals. I would have a better name as I am seriously confused how we can trust someone with 'killer' in their name." Hunter told him and Barry sighed getting a call from his phone.

"I've got to go Hunter; Caitlin is calling for a meeting." Barry said looking at the text from his girlfriend Caitlin Snow and Hunter patted him on the back with a smirk. Barry passed and say hello to police detectives and partners Leonard Snart (the biggest fan of Killer Frost in the Police Department) and Mick Rory who was bringing in bank robber Eddie Thawne.

Barry after taking the bus made his way to STAR Labs and went in inside. "Caitlin, I am here..." Barry called out only to be caught and kissed by pale skinned blonde haired woman in a dark blue bodysuit resembling a swimsuit and dark blue boots.

"Sorry Barry my adorable little boyfriend, I couldn't help it when I decided to surprise you like that." The woman told Barry as he took a second to glare at her only to stop as he could not stay mad at her. The woman was his girlfriend Dr Caitlin Snow secretly the metahuman protector of Central City called Killer Frost.

It had all started right after the infamous particle accelerator explosion; Barry was walking home late the night after but was attacked by thugs. He was saved by Caitlin freezing them to death and Barry took her home and took a look at her condition. She introduced herself to Barry saying she became like this thanks to the particle accelerator and she worked at STAR Labs. Barry introduced himself to Caitlin and took her back there where it was discovered she was one of many affected and gained powers and were called Metahumans.

Barry with the help of her co-worker Cisco Ramon and STAR Labs founder Harrison Wells helped Caitlin to control powers which she now used to protect Central City from criminals and evil Metahumans (though she needed practice as in the beginning she ended up killing most of the criminals and Central City police was not happy with the idea of there being someone like the Hood from Starling City only with powers). Barry and Cisco even developed a special serum for Caitlin to use regularly to help hide her powers and appearance so she could still have her normal life. Barry eventually opened up to Caitlin telling him how he spent his life exploring impossible events and now they were all over Central City. They ended up kissing and going out, with Caitlin even promising Barry one day she would help him find the man in yellow that killed his mother.

"Yeah I took care of Wintergreen the masked super soldier called the world's greatest mercenary...I swear Cisco designed this for a supermodel." Caitlin told Barry only to end up looking down at her costume. She then looked up and smirked when she saw Barry eying her so she strut some poses.

"I don't care if this is the right term but you're so hot to me." Barry told her and Caitlin smirked again at him. "As much as I like Killer Frost, I want to remind you that Caitlin Snow and I have plans to have a date at karaoke. Can you please change as I don't think I would handle the media attention if everyone knew I was dating Central City's superhero." Barry told her and Caitlin signed. She went and got a syringe containing her serum and took it reverting to her normal form. Barry smiled at Caitlin thinking she was beautiful to him as both Caitlin and Killer Frost.

"See me at the entrance, I will meet you once I get changed." Caitlin told him and Barry smiled at her with a nod, he then went to the entrance and Cisco (who was working nearby) shouted asking if Caitlin was going to sing _Let It Go_ , afterwards he had to dodge a blast of ice.

Nearby working on his own plans Harrison Wells muttered to himself "I will get this right Barry, somehow the explosion did not go as planned but no matter. My plans require you to become the Flash and you will no matter what I have to do..."

 **If you want to pick this up as a full story please tell me and tell me in the reviews if you want more AU Snowbarry stories from me. I also based Caitlin's outfit in here on the Injustice Killer Frost outfit (so excited for Injustice 2 and I hope the Flash show Barry could be DLC). Also I admit back before Slade became Deathstroke in Arrow season 2 and I was watching season 1 on DVD, I actually didn't mind Billy Wintergreen being Deathstroke in this universe as it seemed like at the time so I decided to make him Deathstroke in this universe. What do you think in an AU where Wintergreen killed Slade on the island and when Oliver finds him again he wants revenge for his old mentor's death?**


End file.
